The Life of a Dumbledore
by Storybender7
Summary: Elizabeth Laura Marie Katrina Dumbledore. Granddaughter of the famous Albus Dumbledore and 11 year old witch. This is what everyone knows about Elizabeth, but there is so much more to the story.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter characters or plot or the Wizard of Oz reference. I do own my OC.**

* * *

I stood calmly in front of the rabid beast that stumbled across my path. Its eyes glowed red in the darkness, and the red orbs were the only things I saw. The only things I could look at. They were approaching me slowly. I wanted to run, to move, to do anything other than stand here, frozen. The wolf foamed at the mouth and stared unwavering. It was unnerving to tell you the least. When I told my mother I wanted to go on a walk, I had not expected to see anything dangerous, let alone a rabid wolf.

"Crack!" a twig snapped and the wolf lunged. The last thing I remembered was unbearable pain, and then; nothing but black.

* * *

My eyes cracked open slowly. I lifted my head, feeling very sore and groggy. I propped myself onto my elbows and looked at my surroundings, something told me I wasn't in Kansas anymore. Everything was white as far as the eye could see, and it looked like a very clean, empty train station. Kind of like the one from Harry Potter.

I was so caught up in looking around I didn't notice an old man approaching me from who knows where. He cleared his throat from behind me, making me jump to my feet. I swayed dizzily, maybe jumping up wasn't the brightest idea.

He chuckled. "It seems I startled you," he said with an English accent, placing his hands on my shoulders to steady me. He had the longest beard I had ever seen that was as white as freshly fallen snow, weird blue robes, and half moon spectacles in front of shockingly blue eyes that sparkled with amusement. This man had an uncanny similarity to Albus Dumbledore, but it couldn't possibly be him, that would be impossible.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"You mean you don't recognize me? I thought I was quite popular in your world," the man replied.

"I have one idea, but that can't be it. What do you mean my world? Don't we live in the same world? Where am I anyway?"

"No, there are many different worlds and dimensions. You are in a world of magic. A world where wizards and witches can do things that muggles, non-magic people, cannot. It is quite extraordinary what we can do."

"What do you mean 'we'?"

"Well, Miss Magorian, you are a witch."

"Since when?" I asked incredulously!

"Starting now. You have gained powerful abilities to help Harry Potter defeat the Dark Lord. It is your destiny."

I just stared at him. He was talking about a fictional world, and the only reasonable thing that came to mind was that I was hallucinating.

"You are not imagining it, my dear. You Elizabeth Marie Magorian have been rewritten in the world of Harry Potter."

"How?"

"Destiny."

"What?"

"It was your fate to die at 14, but it is also your destiny to help Harry Potter. Do you believe in reincarnation?"

"No."

"Well you better start believing, because your new life starts in five minutes."

"What new life?"

"Your life in the Harry Potter universe of course. A life where you are no longer Elizabeth Marie Magorian, a 14 year old girl that died at a young age. You are now my only granddaughter. You shall be born again and grow up again with only memories of your past life."

"How is that possible?"

"Does it really matter how? You should focus on the why."

"Why me?"

"Good question, I'll get back to you when I find out the answer," he answered, chuckling. "Well, your five minutes are up, goodbye Elizabeth, until next time."

"Wait! I still have more questions! How are you talking to me? Are you dead? If you are dead, am I going back in time?"

"Yes."

"To what question?"

"Yes," he replied. Then, the darkness revisited my sight.


	2. Born Again

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter characters or plot. I do own my OC.**

* * *

A bright light pricked at my eyes as I opened them for what felt like the first time. The first thing I noticed was an old man with twinkly blue eyes and a long, white beard. Dumbledore, my new grandfather. I just let my baby instincts take over. I start giggling for some reason and reach out my tiny hand to touch the white substance sprouting from his face.

The doctor hands me to a woman in bed who I suspect to be my mother. I laugh and look at my tiny baby hands, clearly amused. The woman looks at me with love in her eyes and reluctantly hands me to Dumbledore.

Comfily placed in his arms, I smile and reach for his glasses.

"Well, she surely is energetic and happy," Dumbledore said, smiling down at me. "What are you going to name her, Anna?"

"I don't know, she looks like an Elizabeth, doesn't she?" the woman in bed asked, reaching out her arms for Dumbledore to place me in them again.

"Yes, Elizabeth will fit her perfectly, now for the other names."

"What about…. Elizabeth Laura Marie Katrina Dumbledore?"

"Perfect. Lizzie for short."

"Welcome to the world Lizzie," my mother said, smiling down at me.


End file.
